In a distributed computing system, a plurality of servers are used to provide load balancing and/or provide low-latency points of access to nearby computer systems. For example, in a distributed storage system, data is replicated in storage clusters that are located across multiple geographical locations. In doing so, the availability of the data is increased and the network proximity of the data to client computer systems is decreased. However, performing data operations in the distributed storage cluster becomes more difficult due to the distributed manner in which data is stored in the distributed storage system. It is desirable to provide techniques for efficiently performing data operations in the distributed storage system.